High School DxD: Humanity's Wasteland
by SatanPie
Summary: What would happen in a world where only one human soldier is left? His name, you ask? Issei Hyoudou. A high-ranking soldier who had led the revolt against the demons. Except one demon was too powerful for almost all of humanity to kill. Her name was Lilith, and in this short one-shot you'll have to read to find out! Mature, slight-nudity. OOC!Issei OOC!Lilith (NOT Ophis' clone)


Issei looked at the demolished, ruinous world around him; everything had fell into oblivion and yet only he was left. Only him, he was the only human left out of many billion. He saw buildings slowly wasting away as their foundations crumbled. His face was that of dismay, thoughts of everyone else who had sacrificed themselves to save his existence.

Was it worth it? The question rang through his head louder and louder as he struggled to find an answer. He was the Chosen One. The One who would save humanity, and yet here he lay in a place where that obviously didn't happen. He couldn't find a trace of any life, no insects, no animals, no anything. He, and only he, was the last of his entire species.

The brown-haired male took a few steps forward, tiny pebbles and rocks shattering as his boots lodged themselves into the ground below him. He held out his right hand, and there it sat; an ink reminder of why this all happened; a tattoo which engraved the thoughts into his head. Staring at it, he subconsciously pulled out his combat knife from his trouser pocket and began to cut the marking. Crimson red blood flowed out and dropped onto the dusty stone floor contrasting the eternal grey present around him.

He walked in a pentagram pattern as the droplets of blood formed a dotty outline of the demonic shape; each completed triangle glowing a shiny ruby colour as he began to feel the increasingly evil aura around him. He was about to outline the final edge of the pentagram when a soft, feminine voice called out his name. One that he remembered ever so clearly.

Issei's head slowly swivelled around as the rest of his body became paralyzed. That was the moment when he saw her, the girl he absolutely hated. He wanted to kill her right there as her purple hair fluttered in the breeze. His fists clenched, drawing even more blood from the marking on his palm. In his peripheral vision he could see an ominous smirk as her fangs began to expand. Her name was Lilith, the demonic creature who caused this destruction; the exact thing which billions of people died for to help him kill her.

And yet, she stood. Her vessel floated above the ground as Issei gazed at her luringly beautiful vessel. He was not to be distracted though, this was merely the disguise she used to seduce humans into following her as she mercilessly killed them without any remorse. Lilith was one of the very first demons, a creature easily able to level the world with her immense power, yet she never did so. She only killed men for entertainment, and was considered insane even by the Satans.

In a split second, Issei had unholstered his semi-automatic, enchanted revolver and fired three shots into her abdomen. Taking the magazine and throwing the gun to the ground, he was about to draw his combat knife and slit her throat before he found himself immobilized once again. He knew merely killing her vessel wouldn't destroy her intangible, spiritual body, but it was worth a shot.

Lilith flashed a really ominous smile as her dark magic slowly squeezed the only life he had left inside of him out. He saw the bullet holes pierce her clothing but bounce off her skin as her aura deflected them. Her goal wasn't to kill him though, rather it was more to laugh at him and how futile his attempt to end her existence was. She lowered herself to the ground whilst still keeping Issei confined in the air, and walked up to the human soldier. Her apathetic personality wouldn't let her release him just yet.

Almost instantaneously, Lilith smashed her fist into Issei's fleshy stomach making him cough up a serious amount of blood. At the same time, she grabbed his throat and squeezed almost to the point of crushing his windpipe, not letting him cough out the blood now in his mouth. His eyes bulged as he thought the demon would kill him now.

"Silly human. Your efforts, although brave, are futile. I could end your pathetic little existence right now. Give me a single reason why I shouldn't." she said as black aura flared behind her.

She let go of his throat and threw him a few metres back as he finally released the blood in his mouth onto the stone floor, the blood finishing the pentagram he drew ever so narrowly. He could barely breathe, yet managed to whisper something he knew she'd hear.

"Checkmate, Demon." he whispered.

Her eyes bulged as she knew the mistake she had unleashed as a result of letting him cough up the necessary blood to finish the pentagram. She cursed and was about to finish him off before the pentagram glowed a very deep red colour as the aura coming out of it grew exponentially millions of times over. Lilith was standing directly in the centre of the drawing and as so was taking the full force of the aura. It rattled her spirit greatly as her vessel slowly collapsed. It began with her magic wearing off. She fell on to her soft knees as the left-over debris from the shatered stones cut open her beautiful skin.

Lilith was in utter disbelief as she witnessed her gorgeous body destroy itself from the inside. Issei managed to get up and walked over to the female figure as clothing started falling off her. Issei couldn't hide his blush, but nevertheless did not let himself get distracted by her large, voluptuous _assets._

"Honestly, Lilith, it's a shame such a beautiful vessel went to such a waste. But now your time is up. You slaughtered hundreds, maybe even thousands of men with your body, all for the entertainment of it. You're sick. Twisted. Now it will be my personal entertainment as well as the enjoyment of the many billion souls inside me to see you finally die. Now.. _**die!**_ " he said, watching her vessel burst. He saw her spiritual figure disintegrate before him as demonic screams emanated out of the finished creature.

He sighed, not because he was sad, but rather because all of humanity had to die for this very moment. But the same question still resided in his head, **"Was it worth it?"**

* * *

Sorry for the super short one-shot! No, this is not related to _Primordial Darkness_. This is simply a side-project I had. I can assure you more chapters are coming to my other story later, though this is just a little update I made. I didn't check this much so excuse any errors I may have made. This also happens to be one of the first fanfics I've made in which I included mature content!

Well, not that much. Lilith in this story is an absolutely _sexy_ demon. Imagine the hottest woman you've ever seen and multiply the sexiness by about 10. That should give you an idea on how hard it was for Issei to resist her temptation. If he didn't know who she was or what she'd done, things would've gotten a little more intimate. ;)

However, since I'm *REALLY* bad at making sexual/mature content I didn't want to dwelve into that possibility...  
Thank you all once again and have an absolutely _amazing_ weekend!

Peace! :P


End file.
